This invention relates generally to a shelving system and, more particularly, to an adjustable shelving system having a plurality of rolling shelf assemblies pivotally coupled to a fixed base member that are movable to desired configurations.
Multiple unit shelving systems, such as may be found in libraries, bookstores, commercial facilities, and even in garages or residential areas are very desirable for holding a high volume of articles such as books, tubs filled with hardware, toys, memorabilia, and much more. Unfortunately, multiple shelving units take up a great deal of space as they must be lined up side by side or spaced apart in parallel alignment such that the front of each unit is accessible. Further, the back of such units are typically not configured to themselves be functional to hold or display items.
Various devices are known in the art that are movable so that they may be stored out of the way until needed. Although assumably effective for their intended use, movable shelf units may be unstable and risk prone to being tipped over which can cause injury to users or damage to goods.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an adjustable shelving system having multiple shelf assemblies that are pivotally coupled to a base member and movable between forward and rearward configurations so as to be compact when access is not needed and expanded when access is desired. Further, it would be desirable to have an adjustable shelving system in which the shelf assemblies are supported upon rollers that enhance smooth and safe movement of the assemblies. In addition, it would be desirable to have an adjustable shelving system in which shelf assemblies are mounted with vertically flexible hinges that enable a shelf assembly to move up or down with elevation changes in a floor surface such that corresponding rollers maintain contact with the floor to support the weight of the shelf assembly.